Help! Someone Stole My Ramen!
by Fatal Attracti0n
Summary: A collection of a whole bunch short Naruto stories. Naruto and the rest of the chunins are forced to go to the Sane Chunin Academy, for 5 years! these are a few of their mischievous adventures. Rated T for language
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_** PROLOGUE **_

_Tsunade had a huge building made. She called it the Sane Chunin Academy. For, yep, _

_you guessed it, chunins._

_There are four wings. _

_The East wing is called the Mao Wing._

_The West wing is the Ryuu wing._

_The North wing is called the Yuzuki Wing._

_And finally, the South wing is nicknamed, the Tsubasa Wing. _

_The East Wing is where the girls' dorms are located. The West Wing is where the boys' _

_dorms are located. The North and South Wing are used as the classrooms and the _

_lockers. The teachers' dorms are in a separate building._

_Each chunin has to spend 5 years at the Sane Chunin Academy. This is the first year for _

_Naruto and his friends……_


	2. Who the hell stole my ramen!

Disclaimer: no owny

**Disclaimer: no owny**

**Author's Note: La dee da dee da….Okay, so this story will have a whole bunch of short chapters in it. This is based on a comic I used to draw but not anymore. It was about my best friends, as chibis though, so I thought that this would be fun. I hope you like it!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Naruto's loud cry could be heard any where in Konoha.

'_Here come the after shocks' _Sakura thought, sighing to herself. She looked at the pink flower clock on her wall. _'Wow, that's a record, today it took him about…. 85 seconds to notice. Oh boy, here come the after shocks….'_

Sakura could tell almost every time what Naruto was going to do, when he was going to do, and how long it took him to do it.

After all, they were both on the same team, so Sakura knew Naruto just too well.

"AHHH AHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHERE. THE. HELL. IS. MY. RAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEN??"

Sakura could hear footsteps running down the hall, she rolled her eyes.

Sakura was getting her books out of her locker in the Tsubasa Wing. It was the 4th week in a row that this has happened.

Just who steals ramen? Well, technically, what idiot?

Everyone at the Sane Chunin Academy knows that the worse mistake ever is to even TOUCH Naruto's ramen, he'd rip their limbs out!

** FLASHBACK **

_Kiba stood outside Naruto's dorm. Inside, Naruto is cooking his Instant Beef Ramen, Kiba smirked and turned to Hinata who he had instructed to sit on the ground._

"_Okay, so Hinata, I want you to pretend that you hurt your leg, and you need Naruto's help to get back to your dorm. Can you do that for me?"_

_The shy kunoichi looked up and nodded, _

"_B-But w-w-what if he d-d-doesn't h-help?"_

_Kiba laughed, _

"_He can't say no to you. Everybody knows that he likes you!" Hinata blushed, but on the inside, her heart was dancing with joy. _

"_Okay, Hinata? I'm going to hide behind that corner over there, and you pretend to be crying or something okay?" Before Hinata could ask a question, Kiba ran off._

"_Ah.." The frightened girl whispered. From behind the corner of the hall, Kiba whispered loudly. _

"_Louder!"_

"_Ah?" It wasn't much louder_

"_Louder! Like someone is going to kill Naruto!"_

_Hinata turned pale, she inhaled deeply._

"_WAHHHHH!! SOMEBODY HELP!!__" _

_Naruto opened the door instantly, and saw a pale and tired Hinata. _

"_Hinata chan? What's wrong?"_

_He bent down, and she pointed to her leg. She was, of course, to nervous to say anything._

_He helped her up, and wrapped one arm around her waist, the other holding her arm over his shoulder. She turned a deep crimson red and pretended to limp._

_Hinata was secretly enjoying this, Kiba was a little irritated, but continued with his evil scheme._

_They had turned another corner, and Kiba raced into Naruto's room. Kiba could trust Hinata to take a long time, so he decided to make himself at home and finish cooking Naruto's Instant Beef Ramen. _

_But…. About halfway there, Hinata's conscience broke and she confessed everything to him. _

_Naruto raced back at the speed of light, just in time to catch Kiba breaking his attached chopsticks and ready to eat it._

_Naruto turned a bright red and kicked his table, along with his ramen, all the way across the room to the other side, stopping and crashing into the wall._

_He then grabbed Kiba's pinky, and flipped him. Kiba cried out in pain, but Naruto didn't stop there, Naruto gave him a wedgie before kicking him out of his dorm._

** END OF FLASHBACK **

From then on, everyone in the Sane Academy knew better than to steal Naruto's ramen. But this time, someone obviously didn't get the message.

Naruto ran around the Academy screaming at the top of his lungs.

"DAMN IT ALL PEOPLE! JUST GIVE ME MY GODDAMN RAMEN AND NOBODY GETS HURT!!"

**Another Author's Note: Tsunade sent every chunin and every teacher on a man-hunt for Naruto's ramen, since he wouldn't shut up and blowing up classrooms. They found Naruto's ramen about 10 minutes later, with Rock Lee eating it. Lee was in the hospital for 2 weeks. (Lee claims that he didn't know it was Naruto's and that the ramen would make him more 'youthful') **


End file.
